


[Vid] Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night





	[Vid] Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



> Content Notes: some vampire style violence

Music: Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me from The Rocky Horror Picture Show

password: equinox

**download:** [20mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/2048as)

Comments and kudos are loved!

 


End file.
